The prior art has disclosed microscopic arrangements which are embodied to examine a specimen with different examination methods.
DE 10 2012 014 768 B4 has described a microscope which has a first and a second imaging optical unit, which are arranged spaced apart from one another. They serve to image a first and a second object field into a first and second image field using a first illumination radiation. Further, a third imaging optical unit for imaging a third object field into a third image field using a second illumination radiation is present. Here, the first, the second and the third object field are arranged in an object plane, with the first and the second image field being arranged with overlap in an image plane. The wavelength of the first illumination radiation is longer than the wavelength of the second illumination radiation. The centres of the object field lie on a straight line and the first and second object field surround the third object field.
WO 2014/173547 relates to a microscopy method and an apparatus for multi-dimensional localization of objects of interest. Here, use is made of at least two reference marks of a reference coordinate system in order to establish a position of the relevant object in the reference coordinate system. This position thus established can be used by a second microscope in order to relocalize the object.
A press release from the Fraunhofer-Instituts für Optronik, Systemtechnik and Bildauswertung (press release dated 24 Jan. 2014) has disclosed a microscopy arrangement in which a number of different microscopes are operated by a robot. The robot has a central control unit and transfers a respective specimen with positional accuracy to the different microscopes.